gecefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GeCe Questions/@comment-4369078-20130425004045
1. Rocky would be happy for them. Tinka would tell CeCe that she's happy for them, but if she breaks Gunther's heart, then she'll break her face. Flynn probably would be happy, too, but wouldn't care that much. 2. It's possible that Tinka would want to break Gunther and CeCe up. The reason? She might feel like her and Gunther don't spend as much time together anymore. 3. I don't know. I'm not creative haha. 4. Probably Tinka. 5. I think Rocky and Tinka would spy on CeCe and Gunther's first date just because they want to see how they act as a couple and how far they go on their first date. 6. Ty. 7. Georgia would threaten Gunther by telling him that if he breaks up with CeCe, she'll taster him. 8. Eventually. 9. I don't think Gunther's personality would change because if CeCe went out with him, she wouldn't want him to change because she loves him just the way he is. 10. Ty and Tinka. 11. Yes, and Rocky would date Deuce. (: 12. Yes. 13. First date: Restaurant. Second date: Amusement park. Third date: Movies. 14. Rocky. 15. If their kid was a girl, they'd name her Georgia or Tinka. If it was a boy, they'd name it Flynn. 16. Their wedding would be a crazy wedding. (: Mostly because of Gunther's culture and stuff lol. 17. Yes. 18. Rocky would make a disgusted face, and Tinka would scream. 19. Yes. 20. Maybe, maybe not. 21. No. 22. Yes. 23. Yes, and it'd be adorable. :3 24. Not that long. Probably the second date. c: 25. A - Tinka. 26. D - Hang out with Deuce. She would so she wouldn't be lonely. (: 27. 'She looks so beautiful.' 'His eyes. I could get lost in them for days.' 28. "EW! MOM!" 29. He'd say, "You look sexy, baybee," and wink. 30. They'd probably double date. 31. "I'll take away your betwinkler!" 32. At a dance. (: 33. A - CeCe and Gunther tell them themselves. 34. "Get lost, squirt!" 35. CeCe. 36. They'd kiss. A lot. 37. Possibly. 38. CeCe's thoughts: 'Do I really want to date him? I mean, he's GUNTHER. Gunther freaking Hessenheffer. But I have to admit, he has the most dreamy eyes ever. And his hair is so perfect and I just want to run my hands through it and kiss him right now. Wait, CeCe, snap out of it. You don't like Gunther, he's your enemy. Oh my gosh I think I like him! He's just so attractive and...' "Uhh, CeCe?" Gunther asks. "YES! Yes, I'll go out with you!" She says while throwing his arms around him. Gunther's thoughts: 'I can't believe it! CeCe Jones is going out with me. I've always wanted to go out with her since first grade. It's a dream come true, and that red fire ball is all mine!' *CeCe and Gunther kiss* 39. "Aww, CeCe likes my brother!" 40. "Get a room, man!" 41. "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other. Took you long enough!" 42. "Wow, Gunther. You never fail to amaze me." 43. Gunther would give CeCe a dozen roses and chocolates. CeCe would give Gunther a teddy bear and a romantic card. 44. They'd take a vacation to Hawaii. 45. CeCe would go into depression. Gunther would be depressed as well and think of ways to get her back. (Me: I hate you for asking this question! If I directed Shake it Up, they'd get together and never break up. Same with Reuce and Tynka!). 46. Yes. Rocky would be a big help to both of them and plan ways on how to get them back together. 47. I don't think so. Gunther would be the one showering her with cute nicknames all of the time. 48. "CeCe, dyslexic or not, you're beautiful and you're you. You can't change who you are. I'll help you through this. I love you and I'd never break up with you no matter what." 49. Gunther would do everything he could to make her feel better and CeCe would do the exact same thing because they care a lot about each other. 50. Gunther's thoughts: 'Her lips taste good.' CeCe's thoughts: 'Oh my gosh, he's such a good kisser!' 51. It'd have the name "GeCe" engraved in it. (: 52. CeCe. 53. Yes. 54. Yes. He'd help her out with algebra. 55. No. 56. One Direction or Ed Sheeran. 57. Yes, definitely. (: 58. An amusement park. (: 59. He'd kiss her and tell her she's beautiful. 60. She'd take him to his favorite restaurant and they'd talk about what's wrong. 61. Flynn. I really enjoyed answering these questions! (: x